


Five Hours

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [83]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: refers to "The Lie"





	Five Hours

**Author's Note:**

> refers to "The Lie"

"No!" he sat straight up in bed, sweat soaked, heavily breathing, and calming down only slowly. Too slowly. He felt Eliza's hand on his arm.   
     "What's wrong? she inquired.   
     Damnation! It was more than five years ago and he still jerked out of sleep from time to time.   
     "Zachary?"   
     He wouldn't tell her. She deserved better, having her own memories to deal with.   
     "It's nothing, Love. Just a bad dream," he forced through clenched teeth.   
     He hadn't told anyone. It was one of the few issues he'd ever voluntarily lied about in a report.   
     The five hours _before_ his psychocrystallization.


End file.
